Fifty
by Blitz Chick
Summary: Fifty sentences about the survivors...supposed to be Francis/Zoey


**01; Comfort**

It wasn't something he was used to giving, but seeing the look of utter pain and loss on her face as they reached the safe room in her old school, he couldn't help but reach out and put a hand on her shoulder.

**02; Kiss**

It wasn't something either of them had ever discussed or thought about, but covered in blood and sweat and smelling of gunpowder, she stood on tiptoe and did it.

**03; Soft**

It always surprised him how she managed to keep her hair so soft and shiny in the middle of a post-apocylyptic zombie world, but somehow, Zoey did.

**04; Pain**

Francis rarely cried in pain, but after the tank nearly smashed his ribcage in Zoey couldn't get the sound out of her head and vowed that she would always have a med kit ready for him.

**05; Potatoes**

It seemed that they ate only what they could find and when Francis grumbled about having potatoes for the seventh time in four days, Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

**06; Rain**

No matter how much time passed, it always rained when the survivors had to venture outside, but he came to like the rain for the sole reason that her hair turned the most alluring shade of brown when it was wet.

**07; Chocolate**

He had been hoping for molotovs when he entered the convenience store, but when he found a whole box of Hershey's bars, he pocketed them instead, knowing Zoey's fondness for the sweet.

**08; Happiness**

She was sure he hated everything except for vests, and she would have been right except for the fact that he had made an exception to the rule just for her.

**09; Telephone**

Francis was almost crying with laughter when she jumped at the phone, but after almost a month of not hearing a phone ring, he couldn't necessarily blame her.

**10; Ears**

It was something she was very good at, and he hadn't realized how important Zoey's unusually good hearing would be until she began to predict where the witches were by their crying.

**11; Name**

When they had first met, he thought her name was weird, she thought his was almost girly, but now they've found that it's one of the best parts of the day to hear the other's name.

**12; Sensual**

Nobody would ever admit it or say it out loud, but whenever Francis and Zoey bandaged each other, there was something different about it that made it seem as though there was something a little less innocent to their friendship.

**13; Death**

For so long they had been wandering amidst the walking dead, and when she appeared out of a closet in an abandoned house, the group of men thought she was the angel of death, come to rescue them from the hell they had been walking though.

**14; Sex**

So often Francis found himself forgetting that Zoey was a woman, but for some reason he was always reminded of that fact when she would forego lighter weapons such as pistols for an automatic shotgun or a semi-automatic rifle.

**15; Touch**

The first time she took his hand to get up, she was so surprised; it was not the rough calloused hand she expected, but a softer, but still firm grip that raised her back onto her feet.

**16; Weakness**

He always thought he was indestructible, but as he watched the brunette in the pink jacket put down a tank with no fear, he acknowledged that perhaps it would be okay to have one little soft spot for her.

**17; Tears**

The one thing they had in common was that they both hated crying; She knew it made her face red and puffy, and he hated seeing her upset in any way.

**18; Speed**

She knew he had been a biker before the infection, so when they sped away from Mercy Hospital in the helicopter Zoey couldn't help but smile as he stuck his face out into the open air to feel the rush of speed while they rose into the sky.

**19; Wind**

It smelled like rotting flesh and smoke from the fires they'd lit behind them, but as Francis turned, a small breeze caught her hair, wafting the faint scent of apples towards him and for the first time in many weeks, the air smelled good again.

**20; Freedom**

Zoey acknowledged that he was something of a free spirit and that their meeting was a strange twist of fate, but sometimes she wondered if he would take her with him when the infection was over and she had finished school.

**21; Life**

Niether one had really thought much about it before the infection, but with the possibility of being the last uninfected humans began to dawn, Zoey found that she was glad that fate had intertwined her life with his.

**22; Jealousy **

There was never any reason for him to get jealous, there weren't many other men vying for her affection, but she couldn't help but giggle when he got jealous and irate over the littlest things he thought could take her from him.

**23; Hands**

Francis could never get over how out of place it looked for her slender fingers to be wrapped around the handle of a gun, even though she insisted her father had taken her hunting all the time as a little girl.

**24; Taste**

She tasted sweet, almost like cinnamon sugar, and briefly Francis wondered where she had found the stuff before deciding it wasn't important and kissed her back.

**25; Devotion**

Wherever he led, she would follow with shotgun ready to protect his back, which in his opinion, was the best show of devotion any woman could give and it meant all the more to him since it was coming from Zoey.

**26; Forever**

It seemed like an eternity to wait for the escape helicopter, but as she glanced up at his gruff face, she knew that as long as Francis was with her she would face forever and a day with a smile and a Molotov in hand.

**27; Blood**

It had never bothered him before, but as he treated the wounds inflicted on her by the witch, Francis couldn't help but blanch just a bit; there was so much of it, it was such a dark red, it was so sticky, and mainly, it was hers.

**28; Sickness**

Francis was the last person they expected to get sick, but when he did, it was no surprise that Zoey rarely left his side in the safe room, keeping a constant vigil over him no matter if he was awake or asleep.

**29; Melody**

Nobody could have expected that tough guy Francis would be the one with the wonderful singing voice, or that Zoey could find a harmony to accompany him, or that the horde wouldn't react to it, but what was most unexpected was the way the two voices blended together perfectly.

**30; Star**

On the rare occasion that the stars appeared in the sky, Zoey loved to talk about them and the various constellations while Francis was more than content to sit and listen to her rattle off the many things she had learned at school; she would never know during these talks he spent more time watching her than the celestial bodies she spoke of.

**31; Home**

It never occurred to anyone that Francis had any home but the open road, but when they booted down the door to the old farm house and he welcomed them to his home, it seemed somewhat right.

**32; Confusion**

He shouldn't like her, she's far too young for him and definitely not his usual type, but the more time the gruff biker spends with the young college girl, he can't help but be more and more annoyed by this confusing feeling in his chest.

**33; Fear**

Louis and Bill applauded him for taking down the witch so quickly, but he would never tell them the only reason he could have done it was because of the pure terror he saw in her eyes as the zombie ran at her.

**34; Lightning/Thunder**

He held her close during that first storm and she stayed there in his arms, not sure if the pounding was from the storm or the tank that waited right outside the doorway.

**35; Bonds**

Where once they considered themselves a simple group of individuals, things have changed so that they know they are a sort of family; one that must take care of each other because otherwise they have nobody else.

**36; Market**

He was irritated that she was taking so long to catch up with them, but when she approached carrying a basket of recovered food, he had to laugh at the fact that even though the little market was crawling with infected, Zoey still wanted to use it for its original purpose.

**37; Technology**

Cell phones and iPods had no real use in this new world, Zoey knew that and had discarded them long before meeting with the group, but now that she knows Francis kept his cell phone she wishes she still had hers so she'd have an excuse to give him her number.

**38; Gift**

Even though her cramp felt so bad, Zoey couldn't help but laugh when he handed her a bottle of pills with a ribbon on top as if it was some sort of Christmas gift.

**39; Smile**

He didn't do it much, but when he did, there was nothing more dazzling to the young college girl than his lopsided grin.

**40; Innocence**

He thought it would be annoying, having some teenaged girl traveling with him but as time goes on, he finds that he can not only tolerate Zoey's child-like innocence, but he is quite patient with her.

**41; Completion**

He never felt as if he was missing something before her; but now every time she leaves, even if it's just around the corner, he can't help but feel a little part of himself go with her and it always returns when she does.

**42; Clouds**

She had always hated storm clouds so having them constantly looming overhead was a nuisance to her but when she realized they were the same color as Francis's eyes they suddenly weren't so bad after all.

**43; Sky**

He can't even begin to imagine why she spends so much time looking at the sky since it's long been obscured by clouds, but if it makes her happy, he's more than willing to watch her back while she gazes upwards.

**44; Heaven**

Heaven, he declared, sounded like an impossibly boring place, but whenever he found himself fighting back to back with the young brunette woman with a shotgun, he could picture heaven being exactly like that.

**45; Hell**

The word used to describe the world that the infected had taken over seemed fitting, but if hell involved a few molotovs, a chain gun, and Francis watching her back, Zoey decided it might not be so bad.

**46; Sun**

It had been weeks since any of them had seen the sun, so when it finally peeked through the almost permanent cloud cover, Francis was caught completely off guard at Zoey's unbridled enthusiasm for a few seconds of spotty sunshine.

**47; Moon**

On those rare nights where the clouds cleared, the moon was always bright enough to see by and Zoey was of the opinion that the way it played off his leather vest and various tattoos was decidedly alluring.

**48; Waves**

The way she spoke of the ocean's gentle lapping made her school sound like paradise and although his ears had been saturated with the moans of infected for weeks, Francis found himself constantly imagining the gentle lapping she had described for him.

**49; Hair**

He had been horrified when she causally brought up shaving her head so it would be harder for infected to get a hold of her that way, and vowed that if she cut her short brown locks, he would have to collect them to make a wig for her.

**50; Supernova **

He hadn't expected anything like her to come into his life, but when she did, shotgun in one hand, pipe bomb in the other, it was as if a star had gone supernova in front of him and there was no way he could ever look away.


End file.
